


暖

by tianqitaiganzao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianqitaiganzao/pseuds/tianqitaiganzao





	暖

他喜欢态度温柔的性爱，拥抱他，仔细亲吻他，纵容他，对他的每一个举动做出鼓励和褒扬，他也喜欢动作粗暴一点的，咄咄逼人地进攻，掌控他的快感。  
堂本刚，肉体的刺激使他欢愉，而被爱着的感知使他幸福。  
堂本光一对此了若指掌。

家里的床是双人床，在一起之后换掉的，大得很，容得下两个人在上面打滚。堂本刚最喜欢的地方还是在床上，陷进柔软舒适里面，满是安全感，光一也给他很多安全感，每一个拥抱都是。  
但他也贪恋在房间内每一个场所的缠绵，在每一个角落，每一个时刻，突然的亲吻和嬉闹。  
光一也是。

光一走进书房时，刚正把一本书放回书架，转身看见他，便兴高采烈起来。  
“你回来了！”  
人扑上来，带着房内暖烘烘的气息，一股脑儿撞进光一的怀里，留下身后的Pan独自转了几圈。  
光一搂住他就亲，手伸进他的衣服里往上摸，把人冰得直往后躲，嘻嘻笑着溜开了，直嚷嚷“冰死我了”。  
嚷着嚷着却又凑回来，握住光一的两只手搓了两下，往自己的衣服里塞。  
“外面这么冷的嘛。”刚给他暖手，伸过脑袋往光一脸上蹭，蹭到硬硬的胡渣，用侧脸来回磨了几下。  
“你胡子为什么比我的硬。”  
“我还有别的地方比你硬呢。”  
“屁。”刚笑着用脚尖踢光一的小腿，他坐在电脑桌沿上，拖鞋踢到了一边，没穿袜子，光着脚把光一勾住，光一就往前迈了一步，挤开刚的双腿，把人卡在桌子上。  
他收到堂本刚的信息，说回家了，就一扔手头的杂事赶回来见他，车子在冬日里放得冰凉，一路开着暖风都没把自己暖过来，打开门看到刚的那一刻却连灵魂的角落都暖洋洋的了。  
堂本刚像他的小太阳，把他内心仅有的一点点寒冷都救赎了。  
他的手暖得差不多了，开始在衣服下面窸窸窣窣摸来摸去，堂本刚的腰有点怕痒，被他捏了几下，嬉笑着扭了扭，伸手勾住他的脖子仰头亲他。分开的时候刚睁开眼睛，脸颊红扑扑，声音也变得低低的软乎乎的，他笑着说，“这么想我啊。”  
“嗯。”光一盯着他湿润的嘴唇，又俯身轻轻咬了一下。  
他不像刚，热衷于把所有爱意和快乐都胡乱地填满身体，然后肆无忌惮溢出来，他的心里藏着大海，海里满是对堂本刚的爱，虽波涛汹涌却不显山露水，只有跟刚单独在一起的时候，忽地伸出巨浪把对方卷进他的欲望里。  
刚看着光一的眼睛，在深邃的眼底看到那汹涌的海，他欢喜极了，又亲了上来，这次轻轻的，一下一下学着光一的样子去轻咬他的嘴唇，用舌头舔了半天，才往嘴巴里钻，撬开嘴唇之后又顽皮起来，一脸老成地抬手拍了拍光一的脸，“舌头伸出来。”  
光一看着他故作姿态的样子，用鼻音发出一声轻笑，嘴角弯得压不下去，刚不由就也笑了，自己憋不住笑，还装模作样地板着脸，表情就有点扭曲。  
“笑什么笑！”他拉了光一一把，两个人跌倒在大桌子上，险些碰倒显示屏，光一用手在他的脑后护了一把，他就捏住光一的下巴气势汹汹地继续接吻。桌子上有什么东西掉了下去，两个人谁也没去管，亲吻变成啃咬，刚的上衣被掀起来，他闭着眼睛去解光一的纽扣，解开之后突然推开光一眯着眼睛去看对方的腹肌。  
“嗯？怎么了？”光一亲他的耳朵，低低的声音和着呼吸打在他耳后的皮肤上。  
“帅。”他含糊地回答，尾音里溢出喘息。

他们有半个月没见面，刚录完音几乎是飞着回到两个人住的地方来，他顶着冬日的暖阳跑到两个人的家里，比跟光一说好的时间提前了不少，百无聊赖想收拾书房，没想光一这么快就回来了。  
他们彼此的想念都那么多。  
“去床上。”堂本光一搂着他的腰说。  
刚想撒娇，下巴抵在光一肩头软绵绵地说，“你把我弄得浑身都没力气了，怎么去。”  
“没力气了怎么办，我是不是就可以为所欲为了？”光一捏他的鼻子。  
“嗯。”刚点头，还想说些什么，话没出口身体突然一轻，他被光一直接扛了起来，吓得赶紧去抓光一的衣服，失去平衡不敢乱动，只好嘴里乱叫一气，“哇啊啊我要掉下去了哎哎哎堂本光一你可别松手……”

光一把他的小孩儿扔到床上，单膝跪上床沿，刚扯掉上衣，仰起上身跟他继续接吻，吻着吻着就又被双手举过头顶压回床上去，柔软的床垫压出一个情动的凹痕，光一俯下去，一寸一寸亲吻舔咬他，从下巴到颈窝，从锁骨到胸口，然后滑到腰侧。  
“光一……光一……” 刚被弄得什么也不会说了，只知道一遍一遍叫堂本光一的名字，他难耐地挺腰，把腿勾在光一身上。  
光一扯开刚松松垮垮的裤子，那里面又热又硬，他低头含住他，舌头在口腔里包裹着卷了一圈，把身下的人舔得直发抖。  
刚的身体紧绷着，毫不掩饰自己的快意和颤抖。他抓着光一的头发，一会儿颤抖着往下压，一会儿又犹犹豫豫想拉他起来，喉咙里发出小动物一样的呜咽。  
“舒服吗？”光一熟悉这具身体的细微反应，他抬眼看刚，刚害羞又纠结地点点头。  
“皱着眉头干什么？”光一笑。  
堂本刚深吸了一口气，看样子是想让自己冷静一下，“不想这么快就……”  
他拥有大把的时光，可以肆意挥洒，却对这短暂的快感吝啬不已，想抓住不放。  
“不想这么快就怎么？”光一又笑了，没事的，我还有很多很多要给你，他在心里说。  
刚还没看懂那个笑容，就重新被压进柔软的枕头里面，光一亲吻他，粗暴地亲吻他，把他吻得喘不过气，手掌抚过他试图平息下去的欲望，从慢到快，拨弄他每一个敏感点。  
那也是他喜欢的方式，温柔亲吻，粗暴欺凌。他身体的所有敏感点都是堂本光一开发出来的，他的所有快感都是堂本光一教的。  
他抗拒不了，只能在对方的手中呜咽着离极限越来越近，最终仰着头射了出来。  
刚的脑海中短暂地空白了一阵子，回过神来看到光一的脸，那人温柔地理顺他额前微微汗湿的头发，脸上却还带着坏笑。  
“你就笑吧，混蛋，欺负我很开心是吧。”刚也笑了，他一脸慵懒，眼睛却亮亮的，他口中的混蛋长臂一伸把他搂过去，亲他的头发。

他很喜欢光一亲他的头发。跟印在身体上和嘴唇上的亲吻不同，落在头发上的亲吻性意味少一些，单纯又温柔，就仿佛他是堂本光一最珍贵的宝藏。

当然，其他的亲吻也很喜欢。  
就像现在光一色情又温暖地亲吻着他的腿窝，缓缓往上，还坏心地在大腿内侧轻咬，给他吸吮了一块小小的青红印记。  
他又羞又舒服，光一的手指在他身体里探索，一点一点把他的身体打开，将他变成可以接纳那份汹涌爱意的样子。他的身体像快镜头下的花，安静又热烈地为了堂本光一而张开。他遇到堂本光一之后，身体里里外外全都成了敏感带，怎么触碰都不够。  
“光一……”他想要更多，想触碰爱人更多，想让对方也很舒服，他捉住光一抚着他的手，光一就扣住他的手指，抬眼看他。  
“快点。”刚爱极了光一对他的温柔，但他现在想要得不得了，他拉着光一的手撑起身，光一笑着搂住他，说，“急什么？”  
“你不急吗？”刚就蹬掉自己勾在小腿上的裤子，把光一推得往后退，跨坐到光一身上，坏心眼地去蹭他，那里早就热得不得了，他一蹭就仿佛更热了，回应他一般往上挺了挺。  
“急。”光一被他蹭得声音都有些哑，搂着他的腰把他往自己身上按，他便找准位置轻轻坐下去，进去的过程有点艰难，他听到光一粗重地喘了口气，握在他腰上的手紧了紧。  
“不许急。”刚捧着光一的脸说，他有点期待，但莫名又有点怕光一会乱来。  
“疼吗？”光一问。  
“倒是不疼，就是有点……”刚摇摇头，还想说什么，光一握着他的腰往上一挺，整个儿就进去了，刚低声发出惊呼，身体被猛然闯入的触感奇异又刺激，他手还捧着光一的脸，愣了一下才鼓着腮瞪光一。  
“就是有点什么？”光一憋着笑。  
“就是有点怕你玩这个！”刚气鼓鼓地捏着光一的脸，“你知道！我怕什么你都知道！”  
他怕什么堂本光一都知道，也知道他的有些怕，里面藏着期待，越是刺激他越是既害怕又想扑进去。  
堂本光一知道他的一切。  
光一去亲他的小孩儿嘟起的嘴巴，亲了几下堂本刚就装不了气了，笑笑地搂着光一的脖子，“堂本光一。”  
“嗯？”  
“混蛋。”

“光一……光一……”  
情动激烈的时候，连空气都是粘腻的。  
房间内暖气很足，刚的额头上一层薄汗，喉咙里溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
他打开身体，把一切交给光一。身体的热度渐渐升高，触碰和碰撞的地方不停带动激烈的电流，涌入四肢和脑海，他不由呻吟出声来，光一用指腹揉捏他的嘴唇，把那些呻吟一丝不留地引导出来，他咬着光一的手指，唾液沾湿指腹那颗他很喜爱的茧。  
他在光一的攻势中变成巨浪里飘零的鱼，身不由己，只能随着海水的潮汐节奏被抛上空中，惊叫着飞起来，又跌回海的深处。  
光一在性爱中是强势的，刚也很爱这份强势，不管他有多激烈，光一总能在他身边，用同样的节奏陪着他，甚至掌控他。  
他在这样被掌控的节奏里找到安全感，就仿佛不管他跑到哪里去，光一总能找到他，跟他说，“别怕，有我在。”

做爱是最直截了当表达爱意的事情。  
他的喘息变得急促起来，他觉得整个房间里都是堂本光一的气息，每一颗空气分子都是催情的毒药，光一捞着他的腰，他主动迎合每一次撞击，唇舌间溢出的叫声被光一吞进嘴巴里，在快要攀上高潮的时候堂本光一握住他的手，在他耳边喘着气叫他，“刚，刚。”  
他分不清到底是嗅觉里充斥的熟悉气息，是光一情动的呼唤，还是撩动神经的每一个动作，抑或是这一切的融合，汹涌地冲破了他最后的极限，高潮是全身每一个细胞哭喊着的颤抖，是时间与空间的消失，他的全世界只剩下一个人，那个人是堂本光一。

 

堂本刚抬手拽了拽光一一绺汗湿的额发，光一环着他的手臂动了动，换一个舒服的姿势搂着他，抬手把旁边的薄被拉过来，覆在他的肚子上，“别动，让我抱会儿。”  
刚就老实了，乖乖把自己往光一怀里塞。  
过了半晌，光一的手在薄被下面摸了摸刚的肚子。  
“饿不饿？”  
“你不说还没感觉，你一说就觉得饿了。”  
“吃什么？出去吃还是家里做？”  
“点外卖点外卖。”  
“录节目就吃外卖，回来还吃。”  
“就今天，”刚翻身从光一的臂弯里钻出来，伸手去衣服口袋里翻手机，“就今天，哪儿也不想去，只想待在床上。你也不许下去。”  
“那谁取外卖啊。”光一就笑，看着他把手机找到，重新钻回到薄被里来，露半个光裸的肩膀。  
“取外卖嘛……准你两分钟的假。”  
光一起身，宠溺无限地弯起手指在刚的脑门上轻轻弹了一下，“喝水吗？”  
“不喝。”刚继续翻弄着手机，“吃什么呢？”他把外卖的界面翻了一遍，举着手机懒懒地在床上打了个滚，歪头看光一喝水，有颗水珠从光一的嘴角漏下来，沿着下巴到喉结的线条划下一道潮湿的线，越变越小，消失不见了。  
刚像只永远都用不完力气的小狮子，翻身爬起来，搂住堂本光一的腰，在水珠消失的地方响亮地亲了一口。  
光一揉揉他的头发，用嘴唇碰碰他的额头，因为刚喝了冷水，触感凉凉的。  
“算了，吃什么都开心，随便点一个吧。”刚说。


End file.
